


Stir To Combine

by theladyscribe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: Jake has missed Dumo, and Dumo has clearly missed Jake.





	Stir To Combine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Jake stands, panting, in Dumo's kitchen, one hand holding a dripping whisk, the other gripping the counter edge. Dumo is flush behind him, sucking kisses down Jake's neck.

Jake _was_ making brownies for team dinner, but. Jake has missed Dumo, and Dumo has clearly missed Jake. He's trying to push Jake into the counter and get a hand down his pants at the same time.

"Here. Let me —" Jake drops the whisk into the bowl of batter, turns around, and gives Dumo a sunny grin. "Hi."

Dumo smiles back, bright-eyed. "Hi."

Jake reels him back in. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
